


Tenebris

by vindoletta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts Professors, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Long-Term Relationship(s), Other, Rare Pairings, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: Bajo el dominio de terror de los mortífagos, el personal de Hogwarts busca la manera de resistir.
Relationships: Pomona Sprout & Irma Pince, Poppy Pomfrey & Irma Pince, Poppy Pomfrey/Pomona Sprout
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Tenebris

**Author's Note:**

> "The moonlight striped her, marked out places where the whispering thing would slip through and she would unfold." Helen Oyeyemi, White is for Witching

El castillo nunca estaba del todo en silencio por las noches, sin importar lo vacío que pudiera parecer a primera vista. El ulular de una solitaria lechuza, los fantasmas recorriendo los pasillos o ruidos de estudiantes que intentaban salir a hurtadillas siempre la habían acompañado en sus rondas. No se parecía a la somnolencia llena de vida de la mañana, ni el enérgico bullicio del mediodía o el ritmo sosegado de tardes en los invernaderos, pero Pomona Sprout nunca se había sentido amedrentada en Hogwarts.

Siempre había una primera vez.

A su lado, Poppy le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviese. La luz de la luna llena convertía el azul de sus ojos en gris pétreo. Pomona rebuscó en los hondos bolsillos de su capa hasta dar con el viejo espejo de mano que había traído.

—Vamos —tiró ligeramente de Poppy hacia el pasillo tras comprobar que estaba vacío. Detenerse, dudar o volverse atrás no las protegería llegado el momento, por muy tentador que de primeras el miedo hiciese parecer esa opción.

Continuaron hacia su su destino, una escalera oculta tras un tapiz y dos giros a la izquierda más allá. Irma les abrió la pesada puerta de roble, palmatoria en mano, y tras echar un vistazo rápido en ambas direcciones las hizo pasar.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —susurró Poppy, pero Irma se cruzó de brazos, mirándolas con recelo.

—Primero decidme cuándo y dónde nos conocimos por primera vez.

Pomona suspiró, pero entendía su razonamiento; aunque la poción multijugos requería una elaboración compleja y precisa, habían descubierto durante los pasados meses que existían otros métodos de hacerse pasar por otros.

—Fue en las jornadas botánicas de Willowbough Fay que se celebraban a principios de primavera. Me acerqué demasiado a un ejemplar gigante de _Carnimundo titan_ _ia_ y no me di cuenta de que las enredaderas se habían enroscado alrededor de mis tobillos hasta que de repente me vi boca abajo.

—Y yo fui la que lo presenció de casualidad, la sacó de allí a duras penas y le vendó después los tobillos, porque cuando Pomona ve una planta mágica rara pierde el sentido común. Había asistido a una conferencia sobre las propiedades medicinales de plantas mágicas exóticas. ¿Y tú, Irma?

La bibliotecaria de Hogwarts sonrió.

—Yo era la que me estaba riendo a carcajadas sin parar porque fue demasiado gracioso.

—Siempre fuiste una pésima mejor amiga –le reprocha en broma la profesora, abrazándola de lado.

—Al menos te llevo un termo de té caliente a los invernaderos de vez en cuando, ¿no? Aunque no se puede comparar al chocolate de Poppy. Algún día tendrás que darme la receta —le guiñó un ojo a la enfermera, que se adelantó y la abrazó también.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Irma.

—Te veo con más ánimos que la última vez. ¿Has encontrado algo relacionado con la cura?

—Es posible. ¿Tienes lo que te había pedido?

Irma les indicó con la mano que fueran con ella. Las tres se dirigieron a donde se hallaba la Sección Prohibida, que ahora estaba disponible para todos los estudiantes sin necesidad de un permiso especial.

—Esperad aquí un segundo, vuelvo ahora.

Pomona buscó la mano de Poppy a tientas y entrelazó los dedos, apretando suavemente durante un instante. Poppy posó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la profesora en respuesta.

Los mortífagos la habían amenazado cuando había querido curar al primer estudiante al que habían maldecido, una chica de cuarto que se había negado a practicar magia oscura sobre un compañero que provenía de una familia muggle. La chica había tenido cortes abiertos en todo el cuerpo durante semanas hasta que cedió. Muchos otros sufrían efectos que nunca antes se habían visto y que Poppy no sabía cómo tratar. Eran los primeros castigos ejemplares para advertir de las consecuencias a aquellos que quisieran rebelarse.

Desde entonces habían investigado sobre magia oscura a hurtadillas con la esperanza de poder ayudar a los siete estudiantes que aún ocupaban las camas de la enfermería.

La bibliotecaria regresó con dos libros: uno pequeño con tapas negras gastadas, anodino a primera vista, al que cogía en la mano derecha con un guante de cuero, y un tomo grueso que traía bajo el brazo izquierdo. La palmatoria flotaba enfrente a ella, iluminándole el camino.

Poppy y Pomona se acercaron a la mesa donde Irma posó los libros.

—Este es un compendio de magia oscura antiguo—Irma señaló el tomo grueso—. El autor es desconocido, pero dos de las maldiciones que describe se parecen a lo que me has contado acerca de esos niños de primero, Poppy. El otro es una especie de cuaderno de trabajo con los experimentos de Damaris Simmons, la creadora de la maldición _adficio_. Las páginas están encantadas para que quien las toque con la piel desnuda enloquezca. Te presto el guante por el momento, pero lo necesito para poder tocar otros libros hechizados, así que tendrás que agenciarte uno.

—Gracias, Irma.

—No hay de qué. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más, pero... 

Pomona la cogió de la mano.

—Lo que has hecho es más importante de lo que te parece, créeme. 

—Incluso aunque no pueda descubrir un contrahechizo, me alegra saber que podemos contar contigo —añadió Poppy en voz baja.

La bibliotecaria miró a sus dos amigas con los ojos húmedos.

—Por favor, tened mucho cuidado. 

A la luz parpadeante de la vela, las tres mujeres se abrazaron con fuerza antes de separarse. Sabían que, si las atrapaban, sería el final para ellas.


End file.
